


A duck for Kitty

by demonqueenofplastics



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Waddles - Freeform, anne helps kitty, kitty just really loves animals, kitty wants a duck, the other queens aren't sure what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonqueenofplastics/pseuds/demonqueenofplastics
Summary: Kitty runs into the mansion and exclaims that she wants a duck. The other queens aren't sure how to deal with her outburst since she does that a lot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	A duck for Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is just a cute little fic of Kitty wanting a duck and the queens trying to figure out if she really wants one or that it's once more another animal that she wants to have and the next week she wants another one.
> 
> I really love the idea of Kitty wanting all kinds of animals

Kitty came back running into the mansion once more “I want a duck!” She exclaimed and the other queens looked at her confused 

“A duck?” Jane asked a little confused about Kitty’s strange request 

“We’re not getting a duck Kitty” Aragon exclaimed sighing about the girls antics especially since this wasn’t the first time that Kitty came walking in exclaiming that she wanted an animal in the mansion. Most of the times it was a normal animal like a dog or a cat but she had her moments that she wanted something else. 

“a duck yes! Kitty I love that idea.” Anne said excited about it and validating her cousin before noticing the disapproving look of Aragon. “Oh please Aragon it’s just a duck not some kind of exotic animal like a lion or something. It can’t really harm us.” Anne started to defend Kitty’s choice while said girl in question was seriously sad to hear that she wasn’t going to get a duck

“So no duck?” She asked just to make sure making both Aragon and Jane shake their heads

“Sorry sweetheart but Aragon is right it’s not smart and we can’t do that. I mean do you even know how to take care of a duck?” Jane asked trying to tell the girl in a polite way that her idea wasn’t going to happen. Both Cathy and Anna were just sharing a look with each other that already said ‘we’re not going to join this conversation’ 

“Well no but I can search it up” Kitty stated trying to defend her choice while Aragon and Jane slowly sighed 

“First prove that you can take care of a duck and we will talk about it later.” Aragon answered making Kitty confused but before she could say anything Aragon continued. “You have that plushie, you know the duck one, prove that you know what to do with a duck with that one and maybe we will think about it.” As soon as those words left Aragon’s lips Kitty started to smile and immediately ran away to get her duck so that she could find things out. 

“Is this a smart idea Aragon?” Jane decided to ask not sure about it but wanting to make it easier for them. 

“Of course this will test if she really wants a duck or that it is the same way as all the other animals that she wants about every week. And it’s also a good way for her to get responsibility about anything you know.” Aragon answered finding it a logical idea. Jane nodded a little after the explanation finding it logical

A few minutes later Kitty walked back in with her stuffed animal that she lovingly gave the name Eggie “Okay so if I can take good care of Eggie you will think about it right?” She asked wanting to be sure of it while Aragon gave a quick nod.

Kitty squealed in delight and ran back upstairs with Eggie in her hands just so that she could figure out how to take good care of him. “Okay so let’s figure out what to do with you.” She said grinning at her stuffed animal. She started to search and wrote everything she figured out down. “First you need a nest” she said while grabbing all the soft blankets in her room that she could find and making a little nest next to her bed. “It’s now nice and cozy” she slowly put Eggie onto the nest and kissed it’s head. “Sleep well little Eggie”

A few weeks past while Kitty was doing her best to take care of little Eggie and when it comes to it the other queens notice her effort and are actually starting to think that maybe Kitty was serious about it for once. Today was a sad day since Kitty loses Eggie and can’t find him anywhere. She panics trying to find him anywhere especially since she really cares about the stuffed animal and knows that if she doesn’t find it she isn’t responsible enough to actually get a real life duck.

“What are you doing Kitty?” Anne asks confused since she has never seen her cousin this distraught before 

“Ahhh Anne….I’m you know just checking around here.” Kitty said her heart pounding in her chest since she has been found out. 

“Right because that is totally normal. You lost Eggie didn’t you?” Anne said sighing a little about it 

“NO...well yes but please be quiet about it since I don’t want the others to know.” Kitty said tears forming in her eyes. She slowly felt her lip start to tremble 

“Don’t worry Kitty I will help you search don’t cry please.” Anne said starting to look around as well trying to help her cousin. 

By dinner time they still didn’t find Eggie making Kitty just give up and go to Aragon. “I will forget about the duck since I lost Eggie, I’m so sorry.” She muttered starting to cry before running up to her room and closing the door, not giving Aragon time to respond on her comment

The other queens walked into the room as soon as Kitty was out looking confused at Aragon “so why did Kitty run out of the room?” Jane asked worried for the sweet girl 

“She lost Eggie and ran away before I could say anything to her” 

“Well I mean she does think that without Eggie we don’t think she is responsible enough.” Jane answered looking really worried “although I’m having Eggie since she asked me to take care of it”

“I mean she does think like that but is that also how we think?” Cathy asked wanting to be sure about it while looking at the other queens. “And Anne we all know that you’re behind your cousin at all time so we already know you’re voting for that she is responsible enough.”

Anne nodded “don’t worry about it I’m gonna make sure Kitty is alright so I will hear your decision later.” 

The others just nodded while Anne walked out of the room and walked into her own already knowing how to make her cousin laugh again she just needed to put on some other clothes. “Hey Kitty can I come in?” She asked her cousin once she was in front of the room. Since she didn’t receive an answer she just walked in. “Okay so I got something for you. Even if you don’t get a duck I will be your duck.” Anne grinned a little about it while wearing a duck onesie to be clever. “So I will make you laugh I promise” Kitty just looked up from her pillow before looking at Anne and sighing a little just letting Anne do whatever she had planned knowing that was the fastest way to deal with the girl

Grew up in the duck court

Quack quack, duck noise

Life was a chore

So,  _ I flew away _

2020

straight to Kitty

all the other ducks lame

_ epic fail _

_ Quack quack _

I wanna dance and quack

_ Ducketics _

Not my thing

_ Quack quack _

Then I met my queen

And soon she said

You can fly ahead

she wanted me (hah)

obviously

kept quacking at me like everyday

Couldn’t be better

Then they quacked me a letter

And who am I kidding I'm pretty quack-e

_ Quack quack _

Send a reply

_ quack quack _

just saying hi

_ quack quack _

you're a nice guy

ill quack about it maybe

quack quack baby

_ Oh oh  _

Here we go

_ You send her kisses _

Well I didn't know I would quack in with her misses

_ What? _

Get a life

_ You're quacking with her wife  _

What was I meant to do?

Sorry not sorry

I need your ducks

They're all gonna be mine

Don't worry don't worry

They'll be fine

Don't lose your duck

Q-o-l

Say oh well

Or swim in hell

Sorry not sorry

Don't lose your duck

Three ducks in the pond

The little one quacked

If you wanna be fed

Stay with our queen

Here or nowhere

She makes you quack don't be blind

_ Quack quack _

Don't be sad

_ Quack quack _

Cause she’s the best

_ Quack quack _

Why doesn't it hit you

She will protect you, somebody help you

_ Oh oh  _

Here we go

_ Your comment went viral _

I didn't really mean it but rumours spiral

_ Wow duck way to make Kitty hate you  _

Mate what was I meant to do

Sorry not sorry

I need your ducks

They're all gonna be mine

Don't worry don't worry

They'll be fine

Don't lose your duck

Q-o-l

Say oh well

Or swim in hell

Sorry not sorry

Don't lose your duck

tried to quack

but the pope was wack

our only hope was

_ KITTY _

she got a promotion

caused a commotion

set in motion the C of D

_ The ducks _

Were so cool

Us two wanted to rule

_ Soon quacking too _

Every duck chill

It's totes Kitty's will

Kitty's out every night on the town

just clubbing around like what the hell

if that's gonna be then maybe i'll quack with a duck or three

just to make her jel

Kitty finds out

And she goes mental

She quacks and quacks

So judgemental

you damned duck

Mate just shut up

I wouldn't be such a b if you could give a fuck

_ Oh oh _

Here we go

_ Is that what you quacked  _

And now she is going around like off with her head

_ No _

Yeah I'm pretty sure she means it

_ Seems it  _

What was i meant to do

_ What was she meant to do _

Like but what was I meant to do

_ What was she meant to do  _

No but what was I meant to do

Sorry not sorry

I need your ducks

They're all gonna be mine

Don't worry don't worry

They'll be fine

Don't lose your duck

Q-o-l

Say oh well

Or swim to heeeeeeeell

Sorry not sorry

I need your ducks

_ Sorry not sorry she needs your ducks  _

Sorry not sorry

I need your ducks

Don't lose your ducks”

Kitty started to laugh as soon as Anne finally finished the song especially since said girl also did a weird duck dance with the song. “You literally ruined your precious song for me?” She asked laughing even more and being afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop anymore.

Anne grinned a little about it “of course, my song is maybe my pride and joy but my cousin is the most important thing in the world so if I can make you happy with this I will.” 

Kitty kept laughing “sorry Anne but your dance was hilarious, so can I always ask you to be my duck if I don’t get one?” Anne nodded as answer to the girl “Well honestly you did make me happy again so alright let’s go to the others.” Kitty said swiftly getting up from her bed and walking downstairs with her duck. 

“Are you feeling better? And did you forget that I have Eggie?” Jane asked while hugging Kitty making the girl facepalm and hug back.

“Right I forgot that I asked you that so I already thought that I lost him.” Kitty said laughing sheepishly before letting go once more of Jane.

Jane laughed a little while Aragon looked at her “ we do need to talk about one little thing since the other queens and I have been talking to each other.” Kitty looked nervous about that before taking a seat so that whatever news she got wouldn’t stress her out. Jane also gave her Eggie back 

“So like I said the queens and I have been talking about the whole situation with you and wanting a duck of course. So a few weeks ago we told you that you had to take care of Eggie and if you didn’t do it right you wouldn’t get a duck for sure. Well we thought that this was another one of your crazy ideas that you would forget about after a week or so, but you’re still taking good care of Eggie showing that you really want it. So we are okay with giving you a duck if you keep taking good care of it. We will help you of course but don’t expect us to do everything.” 

As soon as Aragon stopped talking Kitty started to squeal “I’m getting a duck, thank you all so much I love all of you” she said happily quickly standing up and doing a little happy dance even dragging Anne with her for once. Aragon watched the girl while shaking her head hoping she didn’t make a huge mistake while Jane smiled fondly at the excited girl. 

“So we could get it now if you want. After all the store is still open.” Cathy said almost not being able to finish her sentence before already being pulled along by the girl while all the others followed. Unsurprisingly they ended up being in the store pretty quickly, so Kitty starts to look around all the little ducklings before the tiniest one catches her eye. The little one slowly stumbles over to Kitty as soon as it looks at her. 

“I want that one, that’s my Waddles.” The others looked from her to the duckling and back to Kitty before helping her get everything for Waddles while she kept Waddles in her hands not letting go anymore Even while going back home she keeps holding it close to her. “You’re gonna love it here Waddles especially since the house is great and you can sleep in my room.” Kitty told the little duckling before giving it a tour through the house and putting it in the little nest in her room. As soon as she wanted to walk away Waddles went after her again making her chuckle and sit down with the little one. “I will stay with you and I promise you I will never leave you.”


End file.
